


When the day met the night.

by Psychoodkiller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoodkiller/pseuds/Psychoodkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the bad english, again. Someday I will stop with this shit HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. It's my first fanfiction about Harry Potter, so... Be nice with me. Thanks. :)<br/>I was inspired for that game, Emily is away, regarding the timing. I hope it works. That's all.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. You got to be strong, you got to be bold, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad english, again. Someday I will stop with this shit HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. It's my first fanfiction about Harry Potter, so... Be nice with me. Thanks. :)  
> I was inspired for that game, Emily is away, regarding the timing. I hope it works. That's all.

He looked at his suitcase. He knows that in a few minutes his mother will yelling his name. And she screamed his name. He looked at the door and then to the suitcase again. He couldn't wait to get out of that house. Only waiting to be chosen for the right place, find the right people, do the right things, but... He wonder if he was the one who wanted this. He rubbed his eyes. Yes, was him. Should assume to himself that he was an arrogant pureblood who learned to kill cats in private lessons with his uncle, Cygnus, his younger brother and his cousin. But he really liked it? Remembered the first time that happened. His uncle wanted to demonstrate some things that he knew... He was going to school very soon, so he agreed, but when he saw a jet of green light coming out of his cousin's wand and hit the poor cat, he felt like vomiting, wanted that the spell return to his cousin. His brother felt uncomfortable, but remained there. What was wrong with those people? When the horror demonstrations ended, he withdrew, went to the bathroom and threw up. But now... And if he disappointed his parents, uncles, cousins? Rubbed his eyes again, grabbed the heavy suitcase and went down the stairs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _"Why I need to go to that place?"_ , he thought, and who was that weird old man? He almost never left his room, didn't know a lot of people, but that man was weird. _"They're going to send me away to die alone? What will I eat?"_ , in his home he had the best meat, the strangest, the most desired by his stomach and if he leave his home... What would happen? Felt betrayed, abandoned, but then the strange man entered his room. The suitcase thrown on the floor, his clothes was scattered. He didn't want to face the man, but the man came over, sat down next to him and passed his hand kindly on his hair.

 

\- _Don't worry,_ \- said the man - _I see in you a potential that I don't see in anybody in a long time and no... You will not be sent to death._

 

The boy stared at the man. The very large beard, white. He seemed like a good person, but why take him away? The man had read his mind? He knew that was possible, but... Why read his mind?

 

_\- I don't want to go._

 

The man smiled.

 

_\- But I've got everything prepared... I build a House, planted a tree and have a few potions too... Are not even remotely similar to what you really need, but will help you. And all these things that I have done is to protect you, there's no danger._

_\- And..._ \- The kid started talking shyly - _What kinds of meat has on this house?_

 

The man laughed.

 

_\- An infinite variety._

 

The boy stood up quickly and began to put his things on his suitcase.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They're already in the station waiting for the train to arrive, they arrived before anyone else to accommodate his son in one of the best places on the train, away from mudbloods, hald-bloods and of any Ravenclaw student. The boy looked at his parents, looked at his brother and cousins. One of them made him feel safe. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. Maybe one of the only people he liked on his family. Then they were not the only people on the platform, there were three others. A couple and a boy. A blonde boy with mended clothes, had scars in the face and looked very, very shy and dependent on his parents, because cried a lot and said it was sorry to accept such a proposal. He couldn't stop staring at the boy, but an ugly laugh made him go back to Earth. Was his crazy cousin, laughing. He didn't like that, but didn't say anything.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He realized he was being watched and this wasn't pleasant. He looked at the boy on the other side of the platform, well dressed, arrogant air, but very, very beautiful. _"Why he's looking at me? My clothes are not the best, but at least they're clean"_. And then, he looked at the older girl and saw her laugh at him. He turned to his father.

_\- I don't want to go, dad. They will laugh. In fact, they're laughing right now. Look!_

 

His father looked at those people and smiled.

 

 _\- This kind of people don't like us..._ \- His dad lowered his body - _Call us Blood Traitors._

 

The boy looked at his mother, he knew she couldn't do any magic, only the magic of prepare meat. She smiled and he felt better. Didn't care for the blood, just the love of his family was important. But the boy kept looking at him. Then the boy smiled and he looked at the ground, turned and embraced his parents, made promises of writing and heard promises that would receive letters. Would be cool to see his mom putting a letter in a owl paw. He entered the train.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The platform was full of people, animals, brooms and all kinds of clothing and blood types. The girl came in first on the train and he waited for a while, lose her. His plan worked and he found a cabin in which a boy with glasses was reading a book about Quidditch.

 

\- _Can I stay here?_ \- Asked him embarrassed.

 

The kid with glasses raised his head.

 

\- _Sure._

\- _Thank you._

 

A few minutes later, the boy of the platform appeared in the cabin glass and when he saw that who was sitting there, left the hall to find somewhere else. He got up and went after the boy.

 

\- _Hi!_ \- He said, the boy didn't turned around, but stopped walking - _I saw you on the platform. Are you feeling better?_ \- The boy didn't say anything - _My name is Sirius_. - and Sirius waited for an answer, but it didn't came - _Do you want to stay here with us?_

 _\- I think no, but thanks for the invitation._ \- The boy said, but not turned.

_\- I'm glad you haven't lost your voice..._

_\- Your sister was laughing at me in another cabin._

_\- She's not my sister... Is my cousin._

 

The boy turned around, Sirius was very happy with it.

 

_\- Why don't you laughed at me when you had the chance?_

_\- Because I have no reason to laugh at you._

_\- Yes, you have... I'm half-blood. My father is, how do you call? Blood Traitor..._

_\- I don't care about these things, half-blood boy. The only thing that bothered me was to see you crying so much. Why cry so much?_

_\- It's not of your business._

_"I'm not giving up on first down"_ , Sirius thought.

_\- I know... If you don't want to answer, okay, no problem, but... Have to find another cabin because my idiot cousin were laughing at you... Stay here with us._

 

The boy didn't answer, entered the cabin and sat in another bank. Caught a big book and opened. Sirius sat down next to the boy with glasses and looked at the book cover. Couldn't understand well, but seemed to be about Poltergeists.


	2. Take this sinking boat and point it home.

The train stopped at the station closest to Hogwarts. Students descended. Sirius saw his cousin going to a chariot, but knew that a boat was waiting for him.

 

\- _The chariot must be so much funny._ \- Said James, the kid with the glasses.

\- _Injustice Narcissa go in it and I go in a boat..._ \- He said - _I think she could go swimming_.

 

James laughed, but the other kid...

 

\- _W-w-who is... This?_ \- Asked the boy.

\- _Hagrid. He brings us to Hogwarts._ \- Said Sirius.

_\- What he is?_

_\- Dad told me he is half-giant._ \- James Said.

 

" _He's just like me... Different_ ", the boy thought.... The three boys settled on a boat. There were two girls next to them. One was a redhead and the other was blonde. James looked the red-haired girl and didn't take the eyes off her.

 

- _What's your name?_ \- Sirius asked the boy.

\- _Remus_.

 

The boy was distracted watching the lake, then looked at the Castle and started to cry.

 

- _You okay?_ \- Sirius asked, trying to get a little closer to Remus, but almost made the boat turn. The boy didn't respond.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

On the steps of the Castle a witch awaited them, was tall and looked like inflexible, asked Hagrid to leave new students with her and Hagrid obeyed.

 

\- _Good evening, first-year students._ \- She coughed - _My name is Minerva McGonagall, I'm your teacher and if you can keep up with me._

 

The students followed her.

 

\- _Who doesn't followed her?_ \- James Said.

 

The big wooden door opened and students entered the castle, wide-eyed, less Sirius and James. They look at the place, there were possibilities. And Remus flinched before the size of the place. Alongside them, there was a fat kid, blonde and with a few pimples on his face. He checked the students and his gaze beat James and Sirius. He smiled. Saw opportunity. Checked them all.

 

\- _Can accompany me..._ \- Said the teacher - _The great hall is here..._

 

So the great hall door opened and students entered, Sirius saw his cousins in the Slytherin table and felt a brief sick. James smiled to the red-haired girl with green eyes. Remus cared to hide as much as he could.

 

\- _Well... Now you selected for your homes._ \- Said Professor McGonagall - _And for that we use a powerful artifact and accurate that many of you may already have heard, or not..._ \- And she took a crumpled old hat - _He's here, the sorting hat. I'm going to call your name in alphabetical order as stated in this parchment_ \- And she looked at the parchment size - _Merlin's beard. Well..._ \- She got glasses and began to call the new students in the order described in the parchment. She called the students with the letter " _A_ " and began to call students with letter " _B_ ". -  _Black, Sirius._

 

Sirius was apprehensive and his cousin screaming " _Slytherin_ " for him, didn't help much. Sirius went upstairs and sat on the bench. The teacher put the hat on his head and Sirius thought he was losing his mind, he heard a voice inside his head, as if the hat was whispering things in his ear.

 

_\- Black... Could I put you on Slytherin as all of your family members?_

_\- No._

_\- But why? I can feel the ambition coming out of your mouth, daring... Well... But why not?_

_\- I'm not like them._

_\- But your blood is... I can see and feel a thousand things, my young man. Death curse at seven years old. Very daring. But... You felt obliged, take that into consideration. You don't like them, but respect them, at least until now, but what will become of you if you stay in another house?_

_\- Be a better person than they are._

_\- I see courage, intelligence and love for the next so you can change things. Traditions, I'm in doubt. You would fit in any home, less in Slytherin._

_\- Not Slytherin._

\- _Brave and daring..._ \- The hat was silent, but after his cry echoed throughout the great hall - _Gryffindor!_

 

Everyone applauded, everyone but Narcisa. Professor Mcgonagall looked at Sirius and then looked at Dumbledore, the headmaster. Dumbledore smiled at the teacher and the teacher was still not believing what she'd heard. But she said while Sirius descended the stairs.

 

-  _Well..._ \- Looked at the parchment and called the students with the letter " _C_ " and " _D_ ".

 

Soon after the students with the words " _E_ ".

 

\- _Evans, Lilian._

 

The girl with red hair left next to a strange boy and climbed the stairs. Sat in the bench and the hat didn't need more than a few seconds to shout Gryffindor's name. The boy who was next to her previously seemed disappointed. And the teacher continued.

 

\- _Longbottom, Frank._

 

The boy was selected for the same house. And the teacher called another student's name.

 

\- _Lupin, Remus._  

 

Remus took a fright at the sound of his name. Looked at James and James went on to hand in his back. The boy went upstairs, sat on the bench and the hat on his head checked the boy for a moment.

 

\- _Hm, I see potential, see intelligence, not ambition, but God, intelligence. I could put you in Ravenclaw, but wait... Brave boy, very brave. The meats... Until Merlin would be sick._ \- The Hat said and Remus felt like die - _The newspaper boy, the daily prophet article that the Ministry refused to read. They should have read... Don't think I have prejudices, I was created by four different wizards, with different thoughts, but... You're special, kid. As much as you don't feel that way. You're a brave man. Gryffindor!_

 

Remus can breathe, at least he wouldn't have to put up with those girls in Slytherin laughing at his face and his clothes. He rose and went down the stairs toward his home table, sat down next to Sirius and Lilian. The following names were those of Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Evan Rosier and Severus Snape. The last two were selected to the Slytherin House. The selection is over, dinner is over and the new students were taken home by the prefectors. There was a picture on the wall.

 

\- " _Out of danger_ ". - Said the prefect after his explain to students that the picture just turn if heard a password and in the moment the password was that.


	3. You've got a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe have some error dates in this chapter and/or on the whole fanfic, but I did my best.

_"Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend? People can be so cold. They'll hurt you and desert you. Well they'll take your soul if you let them. Oh yeah, but don't you let them."_

 

 

Remus stood up, only Sirius and Peter continued to sleep. James liked to get up early, maybe. He looked at the sides, ran his hand over his face and over the scars. Put the uniform on top of pajamas, because he don't want to risk. And if anyone saw the other scars? Those, people shouldn't see? He picked up the bag and looked at Sirius. Was shrunk, freezing. He covered the half body. Looked at Peter, laughed low and thought " _From where he came?_ ". Then he went down and in the Gryffindor common room was a very annoying boy trying to get the red-haired girl's attention. James.

 

_\- Leave the girl alone, James..._

 

James seemed not to hear what the boy had said. Then Remus looked at the red-haired girl and she returned the look like if she asked for help.

 

_\- You are so beautiful, from what family you came?_

 

Remus looked at the book the girl was reading.

 

_\- James, she is the only person in her family with magical powers._

_\- How do you know?_ \- Asked the girl.

_\- Just a shot... Maybe you was a half-blood like me, because no wizard that comes from fully witch family read Ian Flemming._

 

James looked at Remus and then to the red-haired girl.

 

_\- I don't care, I don't know who is this Ian. But I'm still going to marry you._

 

The girl stood up.

 

 _\- Leave Me alone._ \- And left.

 _\- REMUS!_ \- James Said.

_\- Just concludes what was already obvious. You may be able to in an upcoming opportunity. And don't mind the girl's blood is already a big step._

 

Remus went out and left James lost in his thoughts and conclusions.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Remus and James were taking breakfast while Sirius descended the stairs with Peter.

_\- Why no one woke us up?_

_\- Because we didn't know that we should wake you up_ \- Replied James.

 _\- Life isn't easy for anyone_. - Answered Remus.

 

Sirius got the message. Did not answer. Sat down and stay quiet, till a Slytherin student come up to him and come forward and say that he was very handsome. Sirius looked at the girl.

 

 _\- Thank you._ \- he said - _you don't have to sit there with your evil friends?_

 

The girl left disappointed.

 

\- _Sirius..._ \- James Said.

 

Remus continued reading the book he was reading the night before. Sirius looked interested.

 

_\- This book is cool?_

_\- Yes._ \- Answered Remus.

_\- Your father like these subjects?_

_\- How do you know?_

_\- You slept with the book on your face yesterday, I took, I found interesting and open to read... And had a dedication._

_\- He likes, he is head of the session._

 

Remus was closed, he'd like to supernatural subjects, his father worked on the Ministry. Was already a breakthrough for the kid, such information was, in fact everything was very precious.

 

\- _That's cool. I think these subjects really nice too, but hardly know anything._ \- Said Sirius taking a toast and filling his glass of orange juice _\- I've heard about Dementors and Werewolves._

 

Remus closed the book, put it in the bag.

 

- _Werewolves are not supernatural creatures, are sick. And I need to go to class._ \- Sirius continued looking, just like James and Peter - _Transfiguration. And if I were you I wouldn't want to be late._ \- Having said that, he withdrew.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _\- WHAT?_ \- Asked Peter.

 _\- Turn this little feather on a toothpick, Mr. Pettigrew._ \- Said Professor McGonagall.

 

And Peter looked at the tables beside, only Sirius, Remus and Lily managed to do that. Evan Rosier, Slytherin, turned in one Galleon, accidentally.

 

 _\- But this is practically impossible._ \- James Said.

 _\- If it's so impossible, why did they get?_ \- Asked the teacher looked at Evan Rosier desk just in time - _Ambitious... Of course._

 

In the end, James turned his feather on a matchstick and Peter turned the feather into a broken stick.

 

- _Professor, I did my best_. - Said Peter.

 

 _\- All right, all right. Train more._ -Said the teacher kindly - _Dismissed. Homework: Turn this stick on a feather._

 

The boy next to Lillian, Severus Snape, was looking at Remus. Those scars were not normal, he thought it was funny, but kept it to himself, but Evan Rosier asked why Remus's face was dirty? Remus didn't answer, Professor McGonagall looked at the boy and afraid that something bad happened, took 10 points from Slytherin. Remus was the first to leave the room. Lilian followed him.

 

_\- Don't mind him, he's an idiot._

_\- Well..._ \- Remus felt like crying, but thought that wasn't reason, dirty was Evan Rosier.

_\- Are you okay?_

_\- I am, I just prefer not to be there after class. I did what I had to do._

_\- And did it right..._ \- Lilian turned the feather after Remus.

 _\- Thank you._ \- And he left.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next class would be of Potions and History of magic. Remus wasn't too good with Potions, but very well in History of magic. Nobody liked. Even Lillian. The History of magic class went fast to the boy. Looked to the side and saw Sirius, James and Peter sleep. He nudged James. The boy woke up and drew the other two.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four descended for lunch. Lilian came right behind with a blonde girl. The four boys sat down to eat and Remus looked at the meat. Didn't see the crocodile meat, looked around and when he came to look at the table there was the crocodile meat. He looked at the table and saw Dumbledore smile for him. He served the meat and started eating. Sirius looked at him and Lilian too. He ate the giant steak in a few minutes. Wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and poured a pumpkin pie. He read about RedCaps.

 

 _\- There will be tests for the Quidditch Team._ \- Said Peter.

 _\- REALLY?_ \- Asked James with some hope.

 _\- You're not old enough for that, James_ \- Remus said.

_\- But my family can take care of it._

_\- If you think it all works so, good luck._ \- He stood up - _I'm going to the library, I want to see what's there for me._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Remus left and without he realizing Sirius followed him. They entered the library, Remus first and then Sirius, being careful so no one would see. Snape and Rosier were talking with another boy in Slytherin, blond, looked older, they whispered about things that Sirius knew well, but Remus didn't. Remus went to the Bookshelf and the three boys looked at him, Snape was quiet, didn't know what to think about Remus, but Rosier.

 

 _\- The freak is here, Lucius... It's about him I was talking about._ \- Said Rosier.

 _\- I've heard about you. I don't remember in which place I saw your name, but I've seen your name somewhere..._ \- Lucius said.

 _\- Hm, really?_ \- Asked Remus.

 

Lucius took the wand, rose.

 

_\- Yes..._

 

Before Remus could get his wand to defend himself, Lucius wand flew out of his hand, the confused expression of Lucius fun Sirius.

 

 _\- You want your wand back, Malfoy?_ \- He asked.

 _\- What are you doing here?_ \- Asked Remus who was now as confused as Lucius.

_\- I came to read. I like to read. Problem?_

_\- No, I just..._

 

Lucius was seeking his wand on the floor of the library.

 

_\- Changed my mind, Malfoy. You won't get the wand back._

 

And Sirius was hitting on Lucius. The boy couldn't stand. His legs shaking.

 

_\- I'M PREFECT! HOW DARE YOU?_

_\- All right. The prefect no, but the prefect's friends yes._

 

So Sirius was hitting on Rosier and Snape.

 

- _Sirius, he didn't anything... Leave him alone..._ \- Said Remus pointing to Snape.

 

Sirius sighed.

 

_\- Go to the detention after, right, Sir?_

 

Lucius gnashed his teeth.

 

_\- Sirius..._

_\- All right..._ \- And reversed the jinx, only on Lucius and Snape.

 _\- You're really not normal, are you?_ \- Remus asked aloud, forgetting that they were in a library.

 

Sirius has reversed the jinx in Rosier too.

 

_\- I wanted to help you._

_\- I know, but I know how to defend myself. And God how do I know. I just don't do it because I don't want to. No worth it._

 

Rosier laughed. But soon after he began to feel that his tongue was strange. Rough. He couldn't speak. Remus lowered his wand.

 

 _\- Detention, then?_ \- Asked Sirius.

 _\- Who knows..._ \- Answered Remus.

 

Remus took the book that needed, reverted the Jinx in Rosier and left the library.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sirius left right after Remus. Back to common room. In a few minutes Professor McGonagall came in. Some students of other years greeted and others only were quiet. Lilian was reading sitting in an armchair and James talked to Sirius.

 

_\- Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, please follow me to my Office._

 

Lilian looked at Remus. The boy got up from where he was. Sirius went to the teacher. The three left the room and went to the teacher's office. The teacher sat.

 

 _\- Sit down._ \- Both obeyed - _I'm very happy that you know about Jinx and spells_ \- she said referring to Sirius's expelliarmus on Lucius - _But attacking a Prefect... Or anyone at Hogwarts outside the classroom, without supervision or permission of a teacher. Frankly, Mr. Black._

 _\- Malfoy was going to Jinx Remus first..._ \- He remembered what family Lucius was - _That if he wasn't doing something worse._

_\- I think it's very kind of you, Mr. Black, but it's still inexcusable. A prefect..._

_\- Professor, do you like Malfoy?_ \- Asked Sirius.

 

Remus hid his face upon his hands.

 

 _\- That's not the point, Mr. Black. If I like or dislike... I think I'm old enough to know who I like or I don't like. If I like it or not, it won't change the fact that your actions were reckless, so I need to do what's right._ \- She thought for a few minutes - _I ask that you give food to the owls of the owlery and clean the place. After all... They do favors for you._

 _\- And when it ends?_ \- Remus asked humbly.

 _\- A week of detention._ \- Said Professor McGonagall. Remus was quiet, didn't say anything else.

 _\- A week of detention, great... My mom will stay very happy with it. We can withdraw, professor?_ \- Asked Sirius.

 

The professor motioned for both to come out, but Remus chose to stay.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sirius came back to the common room. Lilian put the book next to the couch, got up and went to him.

 

_\- What you did Remus do?_

_\- I... What?_

_\- Remus. What you did he do?_

 

Sirius thought it absurd.

 

 _\- I didn't nothing! Were those two idiots in Slytherin who tried to jinx him. I just disarmed Lucius..._ \- Sirius said - _Why don't you keep reading your book?_

_\- But that's exactly what I'll do._

 

Sirius felt that Lilian was too close to Remus. Looked at the girl with a bitter expression on the face. _"Nerds"_ , he thought. He went up to the bedroom, he lay in his bed. _"At least I will spend more time with Remus..."_ , he looked at the ceiling, _"But what I'm thinking? That Slytherin girl... She's pretty"_. He remembered he had duties to do: an essay of 20 lines to professor Binns. _"How do I know what he wants?"_ , thought, _"Remus should already have finished..."_. Sirius was confused. Why the first person who came to mind was Remus? It could have been anyone. A... He didn't know. The door opened, but he wouldn't listen. Remus sat down on his bed, shrunk. Sirius noticed his presence a few minutes later. Remus seemed to have been crying. He kept staring at the boy.

 

 _\- What?_ \- Remus asked.

_\- Nothing... You don't look very well._

_\- And why would I be? I don't mind going for detention, as long as it's not in a period that my mother is sick._

_\- What does she have?_

_\- It's not really your business, or is it?_

 

Remus started to cry.

 

_\- I just want to help. But if you don't want my help, it's ok, I respect._

 

_\- You don't know what it's like._

 

Sirius sat down on his bed.

 

_\- What I don't know?_

_\- You don't know nothing._

 

Remus started to cry desperately.

 

_\- Your mom are so sick so?_

_\- I don't want to talk._

 

Sirius got up from his bed and sat on Remus's bed.

 

_\- All right, no problem. But I am your friend._

 

Sirius felt bad saying that. It was a strange situation. He really didn't know much about almost nothing.

 

_\- Friend? I really don't know what is that._

 

Sirius approached the boy and hugged him.

 

 _\- I don't know nothing, I can't imagine what it's like to feel how you feel, I don't know why you feel that way, but it's not a problem. One day I will know... Or not..._ \- Remus corresponded the hug and Sirius felt better - _But friendship is it, Remus. Is not knowing the reasons, but still support and be close... Thing that I never had._

_\- This is friendship?_

_\- Yes, also._

 

 

 


	4. Pace yourself for me

A few days after Sirius finished serving detention. Without Remus. Two days Sirius didn't see Remus. No one saw the boy. Nobody knew where he was, only Sirius and Professor McGonagall know that Remus had gone to his house to visit his mother. Sirius left the herbology class with James, Peter and Frank. Lilian walked in front with Alice.

 

\- _Evans!_ \- Sirius shouted.

 

Lilian looked at the boy.

 

\- _What do you want?_ \- She asked resentful.  
_\- I want to talk to you about something._

 _\- If it is about your little stupid friend, I'm not going to marry him. I'M 11 YEARS OLD!_ \- The girl shouted back.

 

James looked at the girl and to Sirius. Pulled Sirius for the jacket.

 

 _\- Why didn't you tell me?_ \- James asked.  
_\- Tell you what? Are you crazy?_  
_\- That you like Evans too.._. - and pulled Sirius coat even stronger.  
_\- What are you talking about?_  
_\- You don't... Don't?_  
_\- OF COURSE I DON'T, YOU IDIOT._

 

James felt ridiculous. Let the Sirius coat.

 

 _\- Evans!_ \- Sirius shouted again.  
_\- What is it?_ \- Asked the girl chainging her voice.  
_\- It's not about James... It's about... Someone else..._  
_\- All right._

  
  
She stopped walking. Alice stopped walking waiting Frank, James and Peter. So all three have achieved, she went with them.

 

 _\- Thanks..._ \- Sirius said honestly.  
_\- What do you want?_  
_\- It's about Remus._  
_\- What do you want?_  
_\- You're a friend of him, right?_  
_\- Let's say... Not so much. Not yet. He's a tough one._

 

Sirius smiled.

 

_\- Has he said anything to you about him?_  
_\- The only things I know about him... Well... He is half-blood, his mother's muggle, his dad works at the Ministry of magic and he is very smart._  
_\- He didn't say anything else?_

 

Lilian was suspicious. Tried to disguise, but was not as good as expected.

 

_\- No..._

_\- Has he said anything to you about me?_

 

Lilian wanted to run. But what situation was one in which had been getting?

 

 _\- No. Sirius... What do you want?_  
_\- Nothing... Forget it..._ \- The boy said disappointed - _But thanks anyway..._ \- and walked away in an opposite direction.

 

Sirius had not followed James. Suspect. He wanted to know too much. Suspect. What would she do? She didn't want to know this story, did not want to be involved in it. It was very strange. The girl was looking at Sirius. The boy was toward the lake. Sat next to the lake and then a tall, older, Slytherin girl sat next to him. Began to talk. Lilian looked to the sky and then tried to reach Alice.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sirius thought that Remus mother had healed, because Remus was back. Looked downcast, weak, tired, but... Was justifiable, arrive at Hogwarts and have to go back home. Would have two periods of potions that day. James and Peter hated potions, the difference was that James was good and Peter no. The teacher asked the students to join in and let the students free to choose with whom to work. Lilian chose Remus by the fact of not being able to choose Snape. James did his work with Sirius and Peter did his work with Frank.

 

\- _I want you to dive slowly the murtlap tentacles in brine, please..._ \- Said the professor - _The instructions are in the book, but I'm going to simplify... After doing this... I want you to sift the tentacles, put the result in a bottle and leave on my desk._ \- The professor smiled - _Simple._

 

The first two to deliver the bottle to professor were, as usual, Remus and Lily. Frank and Peter delivered later. The teacher dismissed who had already finished, so Remus and Lily left. Soon after, Frank and Peter left. The last two have been to the bathroom to wash their hands, even with gloves on their hands, were dirty. Lilian took Remus to the lake. Wanted to talk. Wanted to try to understand a few things. Both sat near the lake. The giant squid swimming around.

 

 _\- This is weird, don't you think?_ \- Asked the redhead girl.  
\- The squid?  
_\- Yes..._  
_\- Actually I don't think it's weird, I've seen a lot of stranger things._  
_\- Like what?_  
_\- Poltergeists._  
_\- Peeves._  
_\- No, not him. Others, worse than him. Boggarts too._  
_\- What is a boggart on the wizard world?_  
_\- It's almost the same thing as a boogeyman in the Muggle world._  
_\- Oh... Yes... I don't think I've ever seen one._  
_\- You're lucky._

 

The girl thought for a moment. She was embarrassed.

 

_\- Remus, I want to ask you something._  
_\- Yes?_  
_\- What do you think about Sirius?_

 

Remus looked confused. What the girl wanted with Sirius? He don't mean to be rude.

 

_\- He is... Cool._  
_\- Cool?_  
_\- Yes... What do you think about him?_  
_\- I think he's weird. He has pure blood, he didn't go to the House that should go. His family doesn't like people like me or like you, in fact they might even put up with people like you, but not like exactly. And of who he became friend? A half-blood._  
_\- But I'm not so important to him, perhaps James is. James has pure blood, right?_  
_\- Yes... But that's not it, James doesn't mind like muggle born girl, he is an only child, his parents would not want to miss him, even if it cost him the blood of his family, but... Sirius... Sirius have brothers, right?_  
_\- I dunno, I think so._  
_\- His mother must be a cub troll._

 

Remus laughed.

 

 _\- I wouldn't say a cub troll, but she must be really evil._  
_\- Do you like him?_ \- The girl asked suddenly.  
_\- He is a good friend. Explained to me some things I didn't know about this subject. You know... I never had many friends, but I have my reasons and I can't change them, but imagine... Sirius, living in that House. Full of students and former students of Slytherin, I think he's forced to be friend of people he doesn't like._  
_\- Probably._

 


	5. Child of wolf

Lilian wasn't discovered a lot. She didn't want to get into the subject, she didn't want to be involved in anything that was going through Sirius's head. He was James best friend and it was a bit risky. But she somehow became concerned with Sirius. He might want to be alone sometimes, but... See him go in the other direction rather than following James was strange, stranger still was that he asked about Remus to her. _"Has he said anything to you about me?"_ , what kind of question is this. There were already a few weeks that Sirius didn't say much. He thought more than spoke. Lilian was not understanding anything, if that meant what she was thinking... _"No... Cannot be..."_. There's two days more for Christmas. Lillian didn't want to go home, her sister wouldn't let her in peace. Sirius also would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Both signed the on-call list. Remus had taken good grades, as well as Lillian, Sirius, Frank and Alice. James got through to year and Peter got also with Sirius help. Remus had already packed up his bag to go home. He would go one day before Christmas.

 

_\- Sirius!_

_\- Remus..._

_\- I have a gift for you._

 

Sirius wasn't expecting it, but he certainly was happy.

 

_\- Truth?_

_\- Yes, but I don't know if you'll like it._

 

Remus handed over to Sirius a package. Sirius opened slowly to not spoil the package. It was a book, just like Remus mother gave to his father.

 

 _\- But of course I'm going to enjoy it. If you hadn't given me one, I would have stolen your._ \- Sirius hugged Remus _\- Thank you. I'm going to buy your gift when you are far away from Hogwarts._

_\- No problem. I'm going to sleep now._

_\- Good night, Remus._

 

Sirius sat down on the couch next to the fireplace to read. He opened the book. _"If you're really my friend, take care of my gift very well..."_. Sirius smiled and began to read the book.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning, Remus came down from the bedroom with a bag. Sirius was sleeping on the couch with the book on his legs. Had already read more than half. Remus took the book, marked the page where Sirius was reading and put the book next to the boy. Covered Sirius with his coat and went out. Sirius was sleeping a deep sleep, when suddenly he felt something in his nose. Felt like sneeze, but wanted to continue sleeping. Scratched his nose and went back to sleep. Again he felt something in his nose. Sneezed. Woke up with James passing a feather on his nose.

 

 _\- Just... Stop..._ \- Said Sirius.

_\- But it was funny._

_\- Jam... Just go home, you're a little late._

_\- I know... I just came to left this_ \- and threw a huge piece of cloth on Sirius legs _\- with you, just in case._

_\- What is it?_

_\- My invisibility cloak._

_\- But..._

_\- Merry Christmas, Black..._

 

James quit. Sirius was sitting on the couch with the cloak on his legs. He couldn't see his legs.

 

_\- BLOODY HELL!_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_"Wolf mother, where you been? You look so worn, so thin. You're a taker, devil's maker. Let me hear you sing. Wolf father, at the door, you don't smile anymore. You're a drifter, shapeshifter. Let me see you run. Holy light, oh, burn the night, oh keep the spirits strong. Watch it grow, child of wolf, keep holdin' on"_

 

James had a cloak of invisibility. And had left with Sirius just in case. He needs. But of course he needed, he always needed, could do a lot with it while his friends were out. He could do everything, but... Had work to do. History of magic. In fact he didn't feel very safe without his friends close and the fact that he would have one more thing to talk with Remus the pleases him enough to put aside the practical jokes and go to the library to study. _"What's happening to me?"_ , he didn't know, the only thing he knew is that he would have to go to the library. He wanted to go beyond in his history of magic work, because would satisfy his ego. As always. He would go to the library in that night with James cloack, would enter the Restricted Section and find there something he could add in his work. While he waited for the night, he spent the afternoon in the grounds of the school looking things and found some very cool, like places to hide when needed. Went to the Lake and was watching the squid swim. When night fell he returned to the Castle, went up to the bedroom and got James cloack, some parchment and feathers. Went to the library and first ran his finger through the spine of some books to see if he found something interesting. Nothing. It was until the Restricted Section. History of magic. He didn't want to start with the books, but had a huge amount of edits of the daily Prophet with weird cover news. He can't help himself. Picked up some edits and sat at the table, put the newspapers under the cloack as a precaution. Took the first and read, nothing. The second, nothing. Took the third. There was a story about Fenrir Greyback, supposed Werewolf. He knew Fenrir by name, but didn't know anything about him. Decided to open, might have something interesting to put in the work. Opened the paper and sought the notes on Fenrir Greyback. Found, and running his fingers over the newspaper he saw something that could never be possible.

 

_"Lyall Lupin, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures employee..."_

 

 _"No..."_ , Sirius thought.

 

_"claimed that Fenrir Greyback, would be a werewolf. Witnesses say that Lyall was tired and stressed out with everyday tasks in his Department and some say he had seen so many things until this date that went on to suffer hallucinations"_

 

Sirius didn't want to read it, he just wanted to do his work in peace, but he couldn't stop reading. He was hypnotized.

 

_"coincidence or not, neighbors of Lyall claimed they saw Fenrir Greyback prowling the Lyall House, where he lives with his wife, Hope Lupin, and his 4-year-old son, Remus Lupin. And the information is not cease, claim also that Greyback would have invaded his home, seeking revenge"_

 

Sirius spent his hands on his face, hardly believing what he was reading.

 

_"Greyback would have attacked Lyall son"_

 

_\- But..._

 

_"The Witches interviewed preferred to remain anonymous..."_

 

Couldn't be. That article was a joke. Sirius, then, opened the other newspapers, looking for more articles of that journalist and found nothing. Days after newspapers, weeks later and found nothing. Sirius was sure something had happened to the journalist too. The situation was serious. Sirius couldn't more study. Ripped the page that spoke about Greyback, put it in his pocket, kept the rest of the papers, got up and left.


	6. Time to pretend

The first person to arrive at Hogwarts after Christmas, was Alice. The girl walked into the common room and saw Sirius there, looking at the fire, the girl called him, but he didn't answer. She called again and snapped her fingers, but Sirius still didn't answer. Sirius Looked petrified, but he breathed, so Alice was quiet. The girl thought it strange, but didn't want to bother. Went upstairs to her bedroom. The second person on the scene was Frank who said _"hello"_ to Sirius, but soon went up the stairs. Remus came in during the afternoon and Sirius was still sitting, looking at the fire.

 

_\- Sirius!_

 

Remus voice seemed to awaken Sirius. The boy looked at Remus and seemed confused.

 

_\- Remus..._

 

_\- You okay?_

 

Sirius didn't know. Lied.

 

_\- Yes... And you? How was your Christmas?_

_\- Very well. It's strange being back home this way._

 

Sirius knew what he meant, but, again, didn't say anything.

 

_\- I'm sure, that's why I preferred to stay._

 

Remus sat down beside Sirius and look at the fireplace.

 

_\- Your family is so bad?_

_\- Hell Yeah. You don't want to know. Narcissa is only a part, who still tries to make me change._

_\- Your cousin, right?_

_\- Yes... Three sisters... Narcissa, Andromeda and..._ \- Sirius hesitated _\- Bellatrix._

_\- Their names are beautiful._

 

Sirius laughed. Was happy not to have to think about the news that he had read on the Daily Prophet.

 

_\- Yes, but just the names... All of the family named after stars, constellations. See mine, constellation. Except for Narcissa and the households. But only Andromeda saves her skin. Is the only one who accepts me for who I am and it's the only one who likes me._

 

Remus smiled.

 

_\- I don't have a very huge family, you know?_

_\- Sometimes, Remus... A small family is better than a big family. Quantity is not quality, doesn't it? I'm sure your parents love you very much._ \- Sirius reminded again of the newspaper, felt sad.

_\- And I love them. You can hardly imagine._

_\- You're lucky._

_\- Not much._

 

Sirius was quiet, but remembered.

 

_\- I haven't been able to buy your Christmas gift, I'm sorry._

 

Remus smiled.

 

 _\- It doesn't matter_ \- he rose - _I will keep my bag and when I get down, we can be out there waiting for James and Peter._

 

Sirius agreed.


	7. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good

Remus thought Sirius was not well, but he knew disguise very well, because were talking normally. Remus thought perhaps Sirius was far for some grief related to his family and... Spend Christmas at Hogwarts just to avoid his parents... Remus didn't know what was going on.

 

_\- Your mom is muggle, right?_

_\- Yes..._

_\- You, then, know a lot about muggles, right?_

_\- Yes..._

_\- Do you like muggle m-music?_

 

Remus laughed, Sirius didn't know exactly nothing about Muggles.

 

 _\- Yes, I do..._ \- Remus responded closing a book and putting under the grass.

_\- And how is it?_

_\- There are several styles of muggle music... But I think you'd really like rock._

_\- R-rock?_

_\- Yes._ \- Remus laughed again - _Got guitars, drums and some very interesting lyrics, but I like other things. Like Polka, Jazz..._

\- J-azz?

\- It's very interesting, have beautiful voices and pianos.

_\- I like the piano, has one at my parents house. I try to play a little... But I'm not very good._

 

Remus went on to hand Sirius hair.

 

_\- An advice, Sirius... Study more._

 

Sirius laughed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

James and Peter arrived a little later, kept their things in the dormitory and were to meet Remus and Sirius. James seemed happy. He and Peter sat.

 

 _\- How was your Christmas?_ \- Asked Sirius

 _\- Good, my parents filled me with food, my mother was trying to comb my hair, even though it wouldn't work very well. These things._ \- James Said.

 

Sirius and Peter laughed, Remus looked at James.

 

 _\- You still let her do that?_ \- Asked to James.

_\- Sometimes, just to keep her happy._

 

Remus laughed.

 

 _\- My mother was outraged..._ \- said Peter - _I told her about McGonagall classes._

 _\- She was outraged with McGonagall or with you?_ \- Asked Sirius.

 _\- Me... Realized an absurd that I cannot transfigure the fucking stick._ \- Said Peter.

 

Everybody laughed. Lilian was coming down to the edge of the lake along with the Slytherin boy. James found it absurd.

 

 _\- HEY!_ \- Screamed.

 

Remus looked at Sirius.

 

 _\- Here we go..._ \- Said Remus.

_\- Come on, Moony? That boy's a freak._

_\- What?_

_\- That boy with Evans... A freak._

_\- No! I didn't ask about it. WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?_

 

But Sirius was already standing, next to James.

 

 _\- What do we do?_ \- Asked James.

 _\- You ride the plan and I execute it_ \- Sirius Answered.

 _\- HEY!_ \- James shouted again.

 _\- You both, stop it now!_ \- Said Remus.

 _\- There's no way, right?_ \- Peter Said and stood up.

 

Remus was still looking, rolled his eyes. Sirius was cursed Severus, Lilian disarmed Sirius, reversing the curse after.

 

 _\- You really don't have much to do, isn't it? Why don't you go study... Maybe you learn respect for some people..._ \- Said Lilian, that stood up and helped Severus to retreat.

 _\- You... Guys..._ \- Said Remus getting up - _Why? For what reason?_

 _\- Remus..._ \- James Said.

 _\- Oh, don't think about starting with this..._ \- Answered Remus closing his book - _It's not because your blood is pure and your self-esteem is really too high that you have to do this._

 _\- But it's not because I have pure blood that did it, Remus. She deserves someone better..._ \- James try to defend himself.

 _\- You really don't think it was her who must find who or what is best for her? And... They are friends. What really is the problem? You want to be her friend?_ \- Remus got closer - _If you want it, be brave and go there to apologize, because I guarantee you, Jam, attack her friend doesn't make you a friend of her too!_

 

Sirius was silent, knew that Remus was right, but he didn't like Snape any little, he didn't want to admit that he was wrong.

 

 _\- Remus..._ \- Said Peter.

_\- What?_

_\- It's not for cowardice that he did it._

 

Remus seemed restless.

 

_\- I... I will just going to ignore what you said._

_\- But if you thought that we were wrong why you didn't stop us?_ \- Asked James.

 

Remus laughed.

 

_\- Would go work?_

 

The other three laughed.

 

 _\- We solemnly swear that..._ \- James began.

 _\- You are up to no good, isn't it?_ \- Asked Remus.

 _\- EXACTLY!_ \- Sirius Answered.


	8. Falling, falling down.

Professor Flitwick, apparently also liked feathers. The students entered in his room and the tables had hundreds of them. Remus greeted the professor, Lilian did the same, as well as Snape and Frank. Rosier was straight to his table, where sat with some girl in Slytherin. Professor Flitwick was cool. Was different. Was a midget.

 

 _\- Are comfortable?_ \- He asked with a very thin voice. The students answered all together. _\- Very well, very well. The spell I'm going to teach you today can be useful in many situations._

 _\- For example?_ \- Asked Sirius.

 _\- For example,_ \- and the professor pointed the wand for a book and the book was floating up to his small hands _\- make you smarter and thus save your life, Mr. Black. Now please, your wands._

 

And in a few minutes the feathers of Remus, Snape, Lillian and Alice were in the air.

 

 _\- Come on, feather... Save my life._ \- Said Sirius.

 

Remus laughed.

 

 _\- You're shaking... Stay calm._ \- Said.

 

Sirius concentrated the best as he could.

 

_\- Wingardium Leviosa!_

 

Sirius laughed.

 

 _\- Now you can start thinking about save your life with other spells, Mr. Black._ \- Said professor Flitwick.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The four spent all afternoon in the common room talking. Lilian barely looked at the four, was seriously concerned by what Alice was saying, the girl said that it would be very interesting work as an Auror. Remus heard it and found the girl very brave, he wouldn't want to meet her halfway when...

 

 _\- Where are James and Sirius?_ \- Asked to Peter that was reading about Transfiguration.

_\- I don't know, they were here a few minutes ago._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

James took his cloak, looked at Sirius who was a little too seriously. Sat on his bed and kept looking to his friend. Sirius continued standing.

 

_\- What's the problem?_

 

Sirius seemed restless and couldn't say anything, just got under his pillow the newspaper that was read during Christmas. Handed it to James.

 

 _\- I just... I'm_ \- Sirius Said - _trying to remain calm and trying not to look worried, Jam, but I am._

 

James picked up the newspaper and read. Looked at Sirius.

 

_\- Listen. I already knew that._

_\- WHAT?_

_\- Sirius, I may look stupid, but I'm not... Remus comes around and his mother gets sick, out of nowhere, but who back here as if it had been hit by a train is he. And his mother was getting sick on every fucking full moon, he can't even finish the arrest. I just didn't know that this story was more complicated than it seemed._

 

Sirius sat down.

 

_\- I try to make it appear that everything is fine, I really don't know anything. I just..._

_\- You are doing well._

_\- What are we going to do?_

_\- I don't know..._

_\- I have an idea, but it can go very, very wrong without his help._

 

James doubled the newspaper and looked at Sirius.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _\- Animagi..._ \- Said Peter.

 _\- What?_ \- Asked Remus.

_\- Animagi. Has a small text here about it, doesn't have much to do with Transfiguration, whatever, has no spell to become a animagus, has almost nothing on it, not a lot of information, do you know?_

_\- I know... Because it is illegal, for you to be one, you need permission from the Ministry._ \- Answered Remus.

 

James and Sirius reappeared alongside the other two.

 

 _\- We need to talk._ \- James Said.


	9. Visions of the past

_"If you've got visions of the past Let them follow you down"_

 

Remus got scared. Peter closed the book too scared, thanked Merlin to have marked the page before.

 

 _\- Yes?_ \- Asked Remus.

 

James looked at Sirius and the boy didn't seemed happy, not happy with the subject of the conversation, he'd rather not say anything because he knew that Remus would run, but it was better to be honest, this quality of him he wouldn't give up so early. James put his hand on his shoulder as a sign of moral and psychological support.

 

 _\- Shit, Jam!_ \- He said - _Why?_

 

Remus looked at both a little scared. Felt that it wouldn't be a nice conversation, of friends wanting to prank. It was something serious.

 

 _\- Yes?_ \- He asked again, wishing really didn't ask anything.

 

Peter looked at the three scared. Fear. Sirius hesitated, but finally took the newspaper clipping that was in his pocket, looked at him.

 

_\- First: I don't want you to think I was researching about it, I really had no idea._

 

Remus stood up, ready to run so that Sirius continues the sentence, but the boy was interrupted by a moan of Peter.

 

 _\- Sirius..._ \- James Said.

 _\- I..._ \- Continued - _I Swear. I was not investigating, I... I was just doing my essay. You know? History of Magic. I... I swear..._ \- Sirius felt like crying - _I went to library on christmas..._ \- can see the amazement look of Remus to hear that - _I was doing my essay, but you know how I am, I always want more._

 _\- And there's only 11 years old, the boy._ \- said James to break the tense atmosphere, but failed miserably.

_\- I... Wanted to do my essay on something really interesting, you know, the theme was free._

_\- No justifying, Sirius, just tell me what you have to say..._ \- Said Remus.

 _\- I didn't want to start with the books_ \- Sirius continued, ignoring what Remus said - _so I went to the newspapers. Restricted Section..._ \- another amazement face of Remus - _And I found this._

 

He said delivering the newspaper clipping to Remus. Remus took the paper with his hand, shaking. He didn't want to read, didn't want to see, he knew about what it was the news. Looked quickly the paper and saw Greyback's name in it. His hand began to shaking even more, he left the newspaper hit the ground, he looked at Sirius and left quiet of the common room, went to the dormitory, locking the door with the wand. Peter quickly bent down to pick up the newspaper, his expression was of total disgust of Greyback's moving photo.

 

 _\- Go there._ \- Said James - _Go talk to him, while I try to figure out something, here with Peter._ \- But James knew that Peter was in no condition to remember even his own name.

_\- He won't let me in. Should have locked the door._

_\- Alohomora..._

 

Sirius and James looked at the boy.

 

 _\- What?_ \- They asked at the same time.

_\- My mom uses it to open the door of my room when I hide._

 

Sirius was afraid of Remus' reaction, but it seemed the only way. He was brave, otherwise he wouldn't be in Gryffindor. He patted Peter's shoulder and went upstairs to the dorm.


	10. My Silver Lining

_"I try not to hold on to what is gone, I try to do right what is wrong , I try to keep on keeping on, Yeah I just keep on, keeping on"_

 

 _\- Alohomora!_ \- Said pointing his wand at the door, opened it.

 

Remus was sitting on the floor near the window, looked to the sky as if he expected something really bad. Involuntarily, he'd scratch his arms that always covered with uniform or with anything else. Was crying.

 

_"I hear a voice calling , calling out for me . These shackles I've made in an attempt to be free, be it for reason, be it for love. I won't take the easy road."_

 

 _\- You..._ \- He said - _You can't leave me alone for a while?_

 

Sirius closed the door.

 

_\- No..._

 

Remus started to cry even more and scratch his arm even more.

 

_\- Please..._

 

_"My worries as big as the moon. Having no idea who or what or where I am . Something good comes with the bad. A song's never just sad. There's hope, there's a silver lining."_

 

Sirius ran up to him and held his hands so that he'd stop to scratch. He didn't know what to do.

 

_\- I won't leave you alone... Not for you torture yourself like that._

 

Remus got rid of Sirius's hands and his tone of voice changed completely.

 

_\- WHY... YOU HAVE TO WANT TO BE BETTER? IT BOOSTS YOUR EGO, RIGHT?_

_\- Remus..._

_\- IS THAT WHY YOU CALLED ME THAT NAME THAT DAY? ARE YOU HAVING FUN?_

_\- Remus. Wait... What name?_

_\- Moony._

_\- That's not the intention. I..._

_\- NOW THAT YOU KNOW... WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE... JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE?_ \- He said returning to scratch his arm and Sirius held him again - _Get out, stop pretending to be my friend, you knew that since Christmas and you didn't tell me that you knew._

_\- Because I was afraid of this reaction._

 

Remus stopped scratching and tried to take a deep breath.

 

_\- I'm a monster!_

 

_"Show me my silver lining, show me my silver lining."_

 

Sirius didn't know what it was like to be Remus, he didn't want to be, but he wanted to be able to do something for his... Friend.

 

 _\- No, you're not..._ \- He sat down next to Remus _\- You're not a monster for me... Neither James or Peter... You are not a monster, Moony._

_\- DON'T CALL ME BY THIS NAME!_

_\- All right, all right. But... Do you really think that if I thought you a Monster should I be here now? James is downstairs with Peter trying to think of something to help you._

 

Remus tried to laugh.

 

_\- Do you really think you guys can help me? How? There's no way._

_\- No, no... Don't say that._

 

Remus looked at the Moon, waning. And calmed down.

 

_- You're very weird  for be a Black family member_

 

Sirius looked at him.

 

 _\- I know..._ \- he laughed - _You should know the reason._

 

Remus looked at him.

 

_\- When I sat on that bench and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head, he said something about the article from the Daily Prophet that the Minister don't wanted to read... The journalist who wrote that disappeared shortly after, nobody's heard from him, the witnesses had memory changed. Daddy says the journalist entered the Department of mysteries and never left. But that's what he thinks. I think he was killed, perhaps by Greyback._

 

Sirius took Remus' arm and saw scars every centimeter of skin. Passed his fingers on that Remus had done a few minutes ago.

 

_\- The sorting hat found very impressive my performance as an apprentice Wizard of dark arts at seven years old._

_\- What?_

_\- My uncle... Narcissa's father. He was trying to teach us something he had learned in his years of life... And the curse of death was one of them. Bellatrix and Regulus were really having fun, but I threw up everything. It was a cat._

_\- Sirius... What are you talking about?_

_\- Well, I had a wand pointed against me. I had to kill the cat. Before, Bellatrix had killed another one._

 

Remus was silent.

 

_"Show me my silver lining, I try to keep on keeping on"_


	11. We've Only Just Begun

James and Peter realized the silence coming from the dorm and decided to take a chance. Lilian found it very strange, but it not of her business. Saw Peter left the newspaper on the table, curiosity seemed to fill her mind. She put down the book she was reading aside and with curiosity eyes of Alice and Frank, the girl stood up, went to the table, looked at the newspaper and a chill ran through her entire column. It was impossible, it was illogical. If Remus was a werewolf, how could possibly be in Hogwarts? The girl kept the paper for no one to see, to, then, return to Sirius.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

James and Peter entered the dorm and Sirius was embraced with Remus. James sat relieved about his bed and Peter threw himself on his bed like there's no tomorrow.

 

 _\- Remus..._ \- James Said.

 

Remus looked at him.

 

_\- Yes?_

_\- You okay?_

_\- Yes, I'm better._

_\- Listen, I knew that before Sirius... How does your mother gets sick every full moon, Remus? You really didn't have another story?_

 

Sirius laughed.

 

 _\- Plus was you who ever came back sick._ \- Said Peter.

 _\- I had to try, right?_ \- Said Remus.

 _\- But you're really going home to transform or..._ \- Started James, but he didn't want to be rude.

 _\- No..._ \- Said rising - _The Shrieking Shack._

 _\- No way!_ \- Said Sirius - _Dumbledore try to scare everyone who talks about that house._

_\- Yes... Dumbledore built it for me and... The Whomping Willow. Serves to enter there without anyone seeing._

_\- That's what I said, Moony..._ \- Said Sirius, but was afraid of Remus' reaction again, as nothing happened, he continued _\- No one thinks you're a monster, if Dumbledore doesn't think you're a monster, who are we to think something?_

 

Peter was not understanding anything about the book he was reading. Threw it up.

 

 _\- NO!_ \- Said Remus - _Don't do this. Read it instead of playing basketball._

 _\- Basketball?_ \- Sirius asked getting the book into thin air.

_\- A muggle sport..._

_\- Oh... Like Quidditch?_ \- Asked James.

_\- No..._

 

Sirius opened the book that was still marked on the page about animagi. Get a quick overview, because there wasn't a lot to read.

 

 _\- JAMES!_ \- Yelled.

 

_"Before the rising sun we fly, so many roads to choose. We start our walking and learn to run"_

 

_\- What?_

_\- That's what I was talking about today. Do you remember that I had an idea?_

_\- That could go very, very wrong without Remus' help?_

 

_"And when the evening comes we smile, so much of life ahead. We'll find a place where there's room to grow"_

 

 _\- What? What are you talking about?_ \- Asked Remus.

 _\- YES! THAT IDEA._ \- He said shooting the book to James.

_\- STOP PLAYING WITH THE POOR BOOK! AS I SAID, BOOKS ARE MADE TO READ. THEY'RE NOT A QUAFFLE!_

 

James picked up the book, read what was written. Looked at Sirius and smiled slyly.

 

_\- BRILLIANT IDEA!_

_\- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?_ \- Asked remus.

 

James shot the book to Remus that made a face who would punch the next to shoot a book in the air right on the chin. Opened the page in the book marked by Peter.

 

 _\- Sometimes I catch myself with my ideas..._ \- Said Sirius.

 _\- But the book is mine, don't forget it._ \- Said Peter.

 _\- Whatever!_ \- Said Remus - _It's Illegal. You're not going to do that!_

 _\- Oh, yes. We will, Moony..._ \- said James - _And you better help us, because without your help we can screw it up._ \- He smiled.

_\- You are crazy!_

 

Sirius and James smiled to Remus as a psycho smile at his victims.

 

_"And yes, we've just begun"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do a part two, I thought it best, as I said at the beginning, is based on Emily is away. So, thank you to those who have read this far, I hope you enjoy part two. It's like I said, as long as there people to read what I write, I'm going to keep writing. Once again, thank you.


End file.
